1º de Abril
by Daphne P
Summary: Sirius arma uma pequena brincadeira de 1 de Abril que deixa Remus possesso. E, na hora da forra, Padfoot vai ver que cachorro que ladra... morde. shounenai, oneshot


O céu do salão principal estava encoberto por uma névoa densa e poucos eram os raios de sol que passavam pelas grossas nuvens. As grandes e decoradas janelas mostravam finas camadas de gelo enquanto pelo largo portal do salão entrava um vento frio que agitava as chamas das velas que sobrevoavam as mesas das casas. Alunos desapareciam sob grossas camadas de tecidos e capas, usando canecas fumegantes de chocolate quente para aquecer os dedos quase congelados naquela fria manhã. Muitos mal humorados por terem que sair de sob suas cobertas aquecidas para poder assistir as aulas, soltavam atravessados "bom dia" para os colegas assim que tomavam lugares em suas respectivas mesas. Uma cena normal para uma fria manhã... de _abril_.

Na mesa da Grifinória a usual agitação matutina parecia um pouco mais contida visto que dois de seus mais expansivos integrantes ainda não tinham dado a graça no salão. Recusando-se a abandonar tão confortável cama, Sirius e James xingaram até a nonagésima geração da família Lupin quando Remus tentou derrubar – literalmente – os dois preguiçosos da cama. E vendo que todas as suas tentativas eram inúteis, o jovem licantropo resolveu por si só ir tomar café da manhã, visto que Peter ainda estava internado na ala hospitalar por causa de uma pneumonia. Malditas sejam essas manhãs frias, era o que o diminuto adolescente dizia cada vez que era obrigado a engolir uma azeda poção de Madame Pomfrey.

-E James? – foi à primeira pergunta de Lily ao sentar-se ao lado de Remus. Os cabelos ruivos pareciam sumir sob o grosso gorro cinzento, enquanto metade do rosto estava coberto pelo cachecol vermelho e dourado. De todos os sétimanistas da casa, a monitora parecia a mais afetada pela súbita onda de frio.

-Eu o ameacei com tudo, mas sem sucesso. – rebateu o lobisomem, despejando uma generosa quantidade de calda de chocolate dentro de seu chocolate quente, ganhando um torcer de nariz depreciativo da ruiva. Ela ainda se perguntava como o rapaz não tinha problemas dentários com tanto amor assim por doces. Assim como se perguntava como Remus era incapaz de sentir frio visto que só usava o habitual uniforme de Hogwarts, com apenas o suéter como indicação de que a temperatura não era das melhores. –Ainda está roncando como um troll drogado lá na cama dele. – deu de ombros, dando uma longa a apreciativa golada em sua bebida.

-Hunf. – foi tudo o que a jovem respondeu, olhando a sua volta com mais atenção para seus companheiros de casa, visto que agora a conversa parecia emanar daqueles que finalmente tinham saído do torpor do sono. Percebeu que um grupo de quintanistas sorridentes tinha acabado de jogar algumas bombinhas em uma tigela de pudim perto de um trio do primeiro ano, fazendo as crianças ficarem com os cabelos cobertos pelo doce e olharem a sua volta a procura dos culpados. Franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, sabendo que deveria punir tal atitude, mas algo a impedia de fazer isso. Mas o quê?

-Remus? – voltou-se novamente para o lobisomem que agora espalhava quilos e mais quilos de mel sobre uma larga fatia de waffle. Novamente torceu o nariz diante da quantidade de açúcar naquele prato. –Que dia é hoje? – perguntou com uma expressão um pouco enjoada ao ver Remus dar uma larga dentada no waffle, deixando que um filete de mel escorresse pelo canto da boca, sendo rapidamente recolhido pela ponta rosada da língua dele. Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se pensativos para o teto do salão como se considerando a pergunta da ruiva.

-Primeiro de abril, por quê? – respondeu em tom de pouco caso e ouviu com interesse um grunhido brotar do fundo da garganta de Lílian.

-Dormindo uma vírgula, Remus! James com certeza deve estar aprontando uma neste exato momento. – seus olhos verdes faiscaram, já sabendo que o dia seria atarefado, ainda mais quando viu o sorriso sapeca no rosto jovial de Remus. O dia deveria ser rebatizado – pensou a ruiva – de 1º de Abril para Dia dos Marotos. Porque hoje, traquinagens era o que não iria faltar.

A conversa rapidamente se encerrou e Lily voltou a sua atenção para o café da manhã e planos de como evitar alguma piada provinda de James durante este dia. Remus por sua vez continuava a atulhar-se com o que via pela frente. Estranhamente seu apetite tinha redobrado desde que... er... Desde que Sirius e ele tinham passado do nível de _simplesmente amigos_. Deu um meio sorriso com a lembrança, que rapidamente foi dissipada com o reboar de asas que preencheu o salão. Cabeças se viraram para ver as corujas que planavam sobre as mesas e davam velozes rasantes. O barulho de cartas e pacotes sendo entregues ecoaram pelo salão e logo depois gritos e resmungos foram ouvidos. Remus ergueu os olhos na direção da mesa da Sonserina, onde um Severus com cabelos verde musgo soltava longas linhas de impropérios e saía batendo o pé do salão. Na Corvinal uma jovem ameaçou de morte Sirius Black depois que ganhou uma pintura de palhaço sobre o rosto já exageradamente pintado. E, ao seu lado, Lílian ameaçava uma longa e dolorosa tortura a James Potter que tinha mandado a namorada uma caixa que não parava de ganir e estremecer sobre a mesa.

-Não vai abrir Lily? – provocou Remus, não querendo nem imaginar qual traquinagem James tinha aprisionado naquela pequena caixa. Os olhos verdes fuzilaram de maneira psicótica o lobisomem e, com um girar de varinha, a ruiva levitou a caixa e saiu do salão sendo seguida por ganidos, com certeza a procura de um futuro cadáver com o nome Potter preso ao dedão do pé. Sorrindo consigo mesmo, o rapaz voltou ao seu café, ignorando os resmungos e gritos daqueles que eram pegos pelo 1º de abril. Estava derretendo uma boa parcela de manteiga sobre uma fatia quente de pão, quando uma coruja planou sobre a sua cabeça e deixou cair sobre o seu prato um singelo cartão.

O grifinório piscou ao ver o pequeno cartão sobre o seu prato, tão inofensivo ali, parado entre um waffle com mel e uma porção de ovos mexidos, e esticou a mão lentamente para o envelope, o virando entre os dedos a procura de um remetente. Franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, tentando ver algum mal naquele pequeno pedaço de papel, mas parecia que não havia nenhuma ameaça ali dentro. Dando de ombros, partiu o lacre que selava o cartão e foi neste momento que o seu arrependimento começou.

Ganhando vida o cartão pulou de suas mãos e ficou a alguns palmos sobre a mesa, a vista de todo mundo que olhasse naquela direção naquele exato momento. Uma voz começou a ressoar de dentro do cartão, acompanhada por uma melodia de letras abafadas e cuja primeira frase já demonstrava que a música era extremamente inapropriada para menores. E se ele considerou vergonhosa a trilha sonora, nada o preparou para a declaração que veio a seguir.

_Querido Remus_

_Como expressar em poucas linhas tal noite divina_

_Como lhe dizer o quanto você me satisfaz de maneira mordaz_

_Ao seu lado sinto que posso chegar às nuvens_

_Ouvir você chamar o meu nome me leva aos céus._

_Este cartão é para expressar meu amor_

_O quanto você me sacia com mistura de prazer e dor_

_(aliás, sabia que ainda estou marcado com aquela sua mordida?)_

Olhares chocados foram dirigidos a Remus, que não sabia se matava ou morria naquele exato momento. Meninas soltavam risadinhas e garotos faziam sinais entusiasmados para o grifinório que a cada linha falada ganhava intensas cores avermelhadas nas bochechas, quase chegando ao tom beterraba.

_Sei que estou sendo expansivo_

_Mas precisava lhe dizer o que sinto_

_E, no momento, querido Remus_

_O que sinto é uma imensa vontade de agarrar você_

_O jogar contra a cama, tocar em pontos que sei que lhe dão prazer._

_O fazer se contorcer, gritar o meu nome em êxtase._

_E o fazer gemer até o amanhecer._

_Para sempre seu... Padfoot._

E o cara de pau ainda tinha a coragem de assinar o maldito cartão! O vergonhoso cartão! Como Sirius teve a falta de bom senso de declarar para toda a escola os seus hábitos privados? Com uma cor púrpura que beirava a vergonha e a raiva, Remus ergueu-se abruptamente de seu assento, saindo do salão principal sob comentários, cochichos e risadinhas dos alunos. Soltando fumaça pelas orelhas o lobisomem subiu as escadas moventes, o cartão sendo esmagado entre os seus dedos enquanto seus olhos escureciam como os de um lobo a procura de sua presa. Dobrou um corredor, as narinas infladas de raiva como se procurasse um cheiro específico, algo particular que imediatamente chegou ao seu nariz assim que ele virou outra esquina.

Descendo pelo corredor de maneira despojada, vinha Sirius Black. Os cabelos negros ainda úmidos pelo banho tardio, com o rosto relaxado por causa de uma boa noite de sono e um sorriso nos lábios que dizia que hoje o dia seria perfeito. Seus olhos azuis brilharam quando identificaram a presença de Remus no corredor e uma mão rapidamente foi erguida para poder cumprimentar o amigo que avançou sobre si como um animal possesso disputando por comida.

-Sirius Black. – o rosnado veio de algum lugar profundo da garganta de Remus enquanto este segurava no colarinho da camisa branca, soltando alguns botões no processo.

Sirius sentiu seu corpo ser imprensado contra a parede, a pedra fria fazendo arrepios descer pela sua espinha enquanto o outro corpo quente sobre o seu criava grandes contrastes de temperatura.

-Remus. – gaguejou com um sorriso nervoso, vendo que o lobisomem não estava de muito bom humor. Suas faces muito rubras pareciam em chamas, seus olhos brilhavam de maneira quase doentia enquanto seus dedos apertavam com força a gola da camisa branca, onde a gravata não amarrada ainda pendia despreocupada. Os orbes castanhos, quase âmbares por causa da adrenalina, percorreram a figura de Sirius submisso sob a pessoa de Remus e um sorriso enviesado começou a se formar nos lábios pálidos. Sentia o cheiro de medo, quase podia prová-lo, e isso o estava excitando, assim como as lembranças despertadas com o cartão.

-Ah sr. Padfoot, o que eu faço para compensá-lo sobre aquela brincadeira de agora pouco? - ronronou Remus, enquanto que com a ponta do dedo traçava linhas imaginárias no peito largo de Sirius. A gravata dourada e vermelha estava quase deslizando por um dos ombros e os botões abertos deixavam à amostra parte da pele morena de Sirius, que rapidamente alargou os olhos ao perceber que aquela reação violenta de Remus se devia ao inocente cartão de 1º de Abril. Vendo-se encurralado o animago engoliu em seco, ainda mais ao ver o brilho animalesco nos olhos do lobisomem. Não sabia se fugia diante daquele olhar ou se procurava a cama mais próxima. Quem diria que simples palavras poderiam atiçar tanto o sempre controlado Remus Lupin? Faria uma dança da vitória se não tivesse o dito lupino sobre si bufando de maneira possessa e extremamente sexy.

-Será que está muito tarde para pedir desculpas? - murmurou com um tom inocente e Remus lhe direcionou um sorriso maldoso que era muito mais comum visto no rosto de Sirius quando este estava prestes a aprontar alguma coisa. No rosto de Remus apenas tornava as coisas mais... perigosas.

_-_Não quando você quebra a primeira regra dos Marotos. - rebateu em um tom perigoso. Era quase uma lei: curta com a cara dos outros, mas nunca com a de um semelhante Maroto. E Sirius tinha violado esta lei com a última pessoa que ele deveria violar: Remus.

-Então, - disse com pesar enquanto via os dedos alongados do lobisomem brincarem com as pontas da sua gravata. - estou a sua mercê. - concluiu ao mesmo tempo em que Remus dava um nó no tecido da gravata, improvisando uma coleira.

-Bom vira-lata. – respondeu rouco ao pé do ouvido do animago, a adrenalida antes criada pela vergonha e raiva aos poucos tinha sido substituída por excitação à medida que via Sirius ofegar sob si e o seu corpo reagir ao toque de Remus. O licantropo deu um sorriso safado quando ouviu a sineta tocar ao longe e um brilho traquinas surgiu em seus olhos. O rosto de Sirius, antes apreensivo, ganhou suas usuais expressões marotas e seus ombros relaxaram como se dissessem: "faça o que quiser comigo". E Remus não era de negar um convite tão claro. –Porque quando eu terminar com você, seus uivos poderão ser ouvidos lá da Travessa do Tranco. – concluiu, enrolando uma ponta da gravata do animago em sua mão.

-Meus uivos? – rebateu Sirius pomposo. –Ou os seus? – terminou presunçoso, estufando o peito e incitando seus pés a se mexerem quando sentiu o primeiro puxão de Remus em sua gravata.

-Vamos ver se você é tão bom com as mãos como é com as palavras sr. Black. – rebateu em um sussurro e Sirius surpreendeu-se um pouco ao ver Remus tão empenhado em tomar a iniciativa.

-Tsc sr. Lupin, com quem você aprendeu a ser assim? – o tom saiu divertido enquanto com outro puxão Remus incitava o rapaz a andar mais rápido.

-Com o melhor. – respondeu com uma longa olhada por cima do ombro e um sorriso que prometia muitas coisas.

-Esse é o meu garoto. – Sirius sorriu abertamente, se deixando levar por Remus para onde ele quisesse.

_Meia hora depois na Aula de Transfiguração._

Um James Potter com uma orelha vermelha de tanto ser beliscada por Lily sentava-se em sua carteira, debruçado sobre os livros enquanto deixava o falatório de Minerva entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro. Ao seu lado, uma ruiva copiava freneticamente cada vírgula dita pela professora, e nos intervalos de respiração lançava longos olhares reprovadores ao namorado que mal se mexia. Quando McGonagall encerrou o seu discurso e ordenou que os alunos começassem a trabalhar na lição é que a jovem finalmente deixou a pergunta que pipocava em sua cabeça desde o início da aula, passar pela sua boca.

-Onde estão Sirius e Remus? – indagou, virando-se sobre a cadeira para poder encarar James de frente, notando que ele tinha retesado levemente os ombros.

-No dormitório do sétimo ano. – respondeu em um tom de desgosto, já sabendo que seria impossível ter acesso a aquele dormitório nas próximas horas.

-Fazendo o quê? – perguntou em um tom curioso e o moreno quase caiu da cadeira, mirando por cima dos óculos o rosto inexpressivo da namorada. Como assim fazendo o quê? Lílian não poderia ser tão inocente assim, poderia? Quase sorriu, mas preferiu manter suas piadinhas para si. Não queria traumatizar a menina do mesmo modo que seus amigos o traumatizaram com os seus hábitos noturnos.

-Estão... – fez um gesto evasivo com a mão, depositando mais ainda seu peso sobre os livros. -... Apenas trancados lá. – Lily torceu um pouco os lábios vermelhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

-Não seria melhor tirá-los de lá? Essa aula vai cair nos NIEM's e com certeza Remus vai ficar chateado se souber que o deixamos perder essa aula. Sem contar que Sirius precisa de uma melhora na nota e... – começou a discorrer até que foi interrompida por uma gargalhada de James, que ele disfarçou com um acesso de tosse.

-Eu se fosse você, os deixaria lá e não os interromperia. – respondeu com um sorriso sardônico.

-Mas... – Lílian ainda tentou argumentar. Na sua mente o fato de Remus estar perdendo uma aula importante deveria ser com certeza culpa de Sirius, e isso ela não poderia conceber. Assim como não poderia conceber que James permitisse que os melhores amigos se ferrassem dessa maneira.

-Lílian um dia você vai aprender – como eu aprendi – que em _briga de cachorro grande_ a gente não se mete. – concluiu, abrindo o livro na página indicada pela professora e começando a lição, deixando Lílian sem entender menos ainda.

E não precisa se dizer que o dormitório do sétimo ano só foi liberado aos outros alunos depois do jantar.


End file.
